Mutant Debate Club Strikes Again
by Red Witch
Summary: Cartoon characters arguing about cartoon characters. You gotta love it. Except of course for Logan.


**Cartoons took over the disclaimer saying that I don't own any cartoon characters. Cartoon characters arguing over cartoon characters. It doesn't get any crazier than this! **

**Mutant Debate Club Strikes Again**

"Charles what's going on now?" Logan asked as he saw the Professor by the study doors. "I can hear the screaming from across the mansion."

True enough shouting was heard from inside. Muffled yet very passionate voices arguing about something were heard. "I decided that it was a good idea to revive a debate club at the Institute," Xavier sighed.

"Uh huh," Logan gave him a look. "What? We didn't have room in the budget to make up a bomb making club?"

"Logan…" Xavier gave him a look.

"I'm serious. A bomb making club would do a lot less **damage**!" Logan snapped.

THUD! THUD! SMASH!

"I rest my case," Logan pointed to the commotion behind the door.

"It was a good idea in theory!" Xavier defended.

"So was the remake of the Lone Ranger movie," Logan quipped. "And we all know **that **ended in a mess!"

SMASH!

"Which brings me back to **this,"** Logan pointed to the door again. "Come on. We'd better go in there before the damages get really bad."

"I don't want to go back in there," Xavier sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Tough," Logan snapped as he started to open the door. "You started this."

Logan opened the door to see a sight. The students and the Brotherhood were arguing and pointing at each other. Except for Rogue and Wanda who were laughing at taking pictures with their cellphones at a not really peculiar sight. In the middle was Kitty who had tackled Pietro to the ground. She held him in a headlock and he couldn't break free.

"OWW! OWW! OWW!" Pietro yelled. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Sorry Pietro," Wanda called out. "We don't have enough psychiatrists to help you!"

"Wow. Irony," Pietro grumbled before Kitty twisted his ear. "OWWWW! I'M SORRY!"

"You'd **better **be!" Kitty snapped.

"Logan aren't you going to **do** something?" Xavier snapped.

"And interrupt their **debate?**" Logan said with a smile. "That's it Kitty! Pin him! Pin him!"

"LOGAN!" Xavier snapped.

"Oh all right! Figures. The one part of this mess I actually **want **to see…" Logan grumbled as he helped separate the two. "I'm guessing since the Brotherhood are here this is also one of Charles' ideas."

"Trying to make our teams get along," Scott agreed. "Three guesses how **that's **going?"

"So what important topic are you guys arguing about this time?" Logan rolled his eyes.

"These idiots think that Adventure Time and Regular Show take place in the same universe," Lance pointed to Todd, Ray, Fred, Pyro, Kurt and Kitty. "When clearly they don't!"

"Please tell me those are not the names of TV shows," Logan winced.

"No," Pyro said. "They're the names of cartoons."

"Now you know why I didn't want to come back in here," Xavier gave Logan a look.

"And I'm guessing the rest of you are arguing against this insanity," Logan looked at the other Xavier Students and Brotherhood members.

"Actually I don't really care," Wanda said. "I just wanted to watch my brother get beaten up."

"Same with me actually," Rogue shrugged.

"I get the picture now," Logan let out an annoyed breath.

"I can't believe you guys really think that Adventure Time and Regular Show are connected! They're not! They just aren't!" Bobby shouted. "There's no way they are the same!"

"Adventure Time is early times and Regular Show takes place in the future, duh!" Todd said. "Same universe. Different times."

"They are so not the same universe!" Bobby snapped. "They're made by two different people for crying out loud! Just because they're on the same network and have similar time slots!"

"You can't ignore the evidence man!" Ray snapped. "Look! Both shows have humans and mutants running around working together!"

"And they both have candy people in them," Kitty added. "I mean Pops is a lollypop and Benson is a gumball machine for crying out loud."

"Are you sure it's not the other way around? That Regular Show comes before Adventure Time?" Wanda asked. "Not that I care...but..."

"No, it can't be. There were no mutants until after the Mushroom War and in Regular Show they're everywhere so..." Kitty shook her head.

"Okay so riddle me this," Lance asked. "If they are related how come in Adventure Time Finn is the last human and in Regular Show there are humans everywhere?"

"Yeah there is no way Finn could have gotten that busy," Bobby agreed.

"Simple. There are other humans on other continents and they just haven't met up yet," Ray said.

"No way. Two words. Stasis pods," Todd spoke up.

"Oh not **this **theory again!" Scott threw up his hands.

"It's the only theory that makes sense!" Todd spoke up.

"None of this makes sense!" Logan snapped.

"That's because you don't watch the show," Bobby remarked.

"And all of you do?" Logan looked back and forth. "Jean?"

"I caught the Simon and Marcy episode and I got hooked," Jean admitted. "Besides it was either watch that or After Earth on DVD."

"Which turned out to be the smarter move," Scott groaned. "Same plot only shorter and better acting."

"Come on! Benson from Regular Show looks almost exactly like the Gumball Guardians in Adventure time!" Todd snapped. "Coincidence? I think not!"

"Clearly Benson as a gumball machine is the evolved version of the Gumball Guardians," Fred nodded.

"Evolved? Benson is regular sized and the Gumball Guardians are like thirty stories high!" Scott snapped.

"So? Birds evolved from dinosaurs and they were like a million times bigger than birds are now!" Fred shrugged.

"Yeah!" Todd said.

"A lot of other reptile species are smaller than their primitive ancestors. Clearly for adapting to their environment," Ray said.

"Adapting to their environment?" Logan was incredulous.

"Well yeah," Ray said. "Have you ever seen the show? The Gumball Guardians are as effective as a giant tree. They get overpowered all the time."

"Whereas Benson continually kicks butt," Todd added. "Ergo modern gumball machine people adapted to become better fighters."

"I know I wouldn't want to take him on in a fight," Fred nodded.

"Kind of like a candy version of Logan if you think about it," Kitty remarked.

"You know I was thinking the very same thing," Kurt remarked.

"Okay I'll give you **that**," Scott shrugged.

"WHAT?" Logan yelled.

"There are a lot of similarities man," Ray told him.

"Same attitude. Same temper," Kitty listed. "They even both have that same weird partial five o clock shadow even though Benson's face is made of glass."

"You know I didn't see it before…" Jean gave Logan a look. "But now that you mention it…"

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP FOOLING AROUND WITH THIS CRAP AND GO DO SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE WITH YOUR LIVES ALREADY?" Logan yelled.

"Wow you even yell the same as Benson," Todd blinked.

"Freaky," Pietro whistled.

"It's art imitating life," Pyro remarked. "Or is it life imitating art?"

"Oooh, that's deep man," Todd nodded.

"Charles!" Logan barked.

"Uh Logan, I've seen some of the cartoon and I must admit the resemblance to this Benson character is a bit…uncanny," Xavier shrugged.

"Okay I thought we have had some **stupid **arguments in the past…" Logan groaned. "But this has gone beyond your usual standards! Jean I mean you of all people…How could you get swept up in this?"

"I don't know. For some reason I kind of identify with the Ice King character," Jean shrugged. "The whole going insane with power and losing your identity thing."

"Really? I thought you would be more a Princess Bubblegum girl," Pietro blinked. "I mean come on, aside from all pink she wears you are so a Peebles."

"I'm not a Peebles," Jean frowned.

"Uh yeah you kind of are," Wanda said.

"A bossy science minded know it all. Yeah that is so **not** you," Pietro said sarcastically.

"Hey if anybody is a Peebles it's Kitty!" Jean pointed.

"Go ahead! Call me a Peebles! I take it as a compliment!" Kitty said. "Although I'm definitely into guys and…"

"Oh no! Not **that** argument again!" Rogue groaned. "Why is it when two girls are shown to be good friends people make it weird?"

"I consider us good friends but I don't wear your shirt at night and sniff it the first thing in the morning before I wake up," Kitty quipped. "Just saying…"

"To be fair Rogue that is kind of a clue," Todd shrugged. "A big one."

"Can we get back to the whole Jean thinks she's Simon Petrikov thing?" Bobby spoke up. "Which is completely ridiculous."

"It is not ridiculous. My powers can take over my mind and body if I'm not careful so…" Jean began.

"Your powers? Jean if anyone here is going to be Simon Petrikov it's **me!**" Rogue snapped.

"HELLO? I'm the original **Ice Man** here!" Bobby called out. "I am Simon Petrikov way more than the two of you!"

"You gotta give it to him," Todd shrugged.

"No way, Rogue is way more of a Simon Petrikov…I mean Simone Petrikov than any of us," Kitty said.

"Thank you," Rogue said.

"There wasn't even a Simone Petrikov! It turns out the Ice Queen gender swap character was a water nymph!" Bobby snapped. "Who I pretty much doubt was named Simone!"

"Do you have **any idea** what they are talking about?" Logan asked.

"Not anymore," Xavier blinked.

"He's right. No Simone therefore neither Rogue nor Jean could end up being the Ice King," Scott spoke up. "Bobby is definitely the front runner here."

"You don't think I'm anything like Simone?" Jean said.

"You mean if I don't think my girlfriend is crazy, then the answer is yes!" Scott said.

"Wait yes you think she's crazy or yes you **don't think** she's crazy?" Pyro asked.

"When did Pop Culture ruin our lives?" Logan asked. "Seriously. I know I don't pay attention much to the news lately but when did this happen?"

"I've been paying attention and even I don't know," Xavier groaned.

"Well I know for a fact that Kitty is definitely a Lumpy Space Princess," Pietro chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I can totally see that," Lance nodded.

"How would you like to see some stars?" Kitty made a fist.

"I am Simon Petrikov!" Bobby snapped.

"No, **I **am Simon Petrikov!" Rogue snapped back.

"**I** am going to get a **beer**!" Logan turned around and left the room.

"I believe I will join you," Xavier followed him.


End file.
